Cornet vs Etoile
by Sakunyan
Summary: Pertengkaran Cornet dan Etoile di hadapan Pangeran Ferdinand, akan jadi seperti apa, ya..? RnR!


**Hi, minna..!! Sebenarnya ini adalah fict yang pertama kali aku buat di FFN. Tapi aku edit karena kata-kata yang ancur-ancuran T^T. Terima kasih untuk ****Hino Sakura**** yang udah bersedia membaca dan mereview fict yang ada di 'fandom langka' ini.. ^^**

**Langsung aja, deh.. I hope you like it..!!**

**-xXx-**

**Cornet vs Etoile**

**A Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure Oneshot by Hinamori Sakura-chan**

**Main Character(s): Cornet Espoir and Etoile Rosenqueen**

**-xXx-**

Besok adalah hari ulang tahun Pangeran Ferdinand. Saat-saat yang tepat bagi seluruh gadis dari berbagai desa untuk memikat hati Pangeran pewaris tunggal kerajaan Marl ini.

Tidak terkecuali untuk Cornet juga.

**-xXx-**

"I know that your out there and I'm waiting for you~" Cornet bernyanyi riang sambil menjahit gaun mini berwarna ungu, untuk Kururu. "Cornet is my name and I'm a puppeteer too~"

"Cornet, ada kiriman untukmu.." kata Kururu yang baru saja masuk ke kamar Cornet yang ada di lantai dua itu. "Mungkin isinya gaun yang kau pesan..!" kata Kururu sambil terbang di sekeliling Cornet dengan gaya innocent.

"Benarkah..!?" tanya Cornet. Dia lalu segera berlari keluar kamarnya, menuju ke kotak pos yang ada di luar rumah.

Kururu menggeleng pelan melihat Cornet yang begitu antusias. Kururu lalu mengambil gaun ungu yang dibuatkan Cornet, lalu mencocokkannya di depan cermin rias Cornet. "Bagus juga.."

Gaun itu terbuat dari kain satin berwarna ungu tua, dengan beberapa pita berwarna ungu muda, dan permata-permata buatan berwarna putih.

"Kururu..!!" terdengar teriakan Cornet dari lantai bawah. Tak lama kemudian Cornet sampai di kamarnya, dengan membawa gaun chiffon dengan kombinasi warna coklat muda dan coklat tua. "Gaunnya bagus..!"

Kururu mengamati gaun tersebut, gaun yang Cornet pesan dari tetangga yang sesama warga desa Orange. Err~ Mungkin tepatnya bukan mengamati, tapi terbang mengitari gaun tersebut.

Gaun itu bahannya sederhana. Karena itulah cocok untuk Cornet yang memang berwajah pas-pasan itu. *dibunuh Cornet*

Cornet buru-buru mencoba gaun itu, lalu menyisir rambut pendeknya agar terlihat lebih cantik. "Bagaimana..? Cocok kan, Kururu..?" kata Cornet sambil memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya. Kelihatannya dia memang senang sekali.

"Iya.. Iya.." jawab Kururu seadanya sambil tersenyum.

**-xXx-**

"Huaa~!! Kita bisa terlambat..!!" kata Cornet yang sedang buru-buru berlari sambil mengangkat sedikit gaunnya agar dia bisa berlari lebih cepat.

"Cornet, ayo cepat..!" kata Kururu sambil menoleh kebelakang, menoleh pada cornet yang terlihat kewalahan. "Nanti pestanya sudah keburu dimulai..!"

"Iya, iya..!! Apa kamu tidak bisa melihat kalau aku sudah berusaha untuk cepat..!?" omel Cornet yang langsung mengangkat rok gaunnya lebih tinggi lagi.

"Kau ini lambat sekali..! Aku yang berukuran lebih kecil darimu saja bisa lebih cepat..!" kata Kururu sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Cornet kesal. Dia lalu memukul Kururu dengan alat pemukul yang terbuat dari kertas yang dilipat-lipat itu. "Dasar bodoh..!! Kamu kan punya sayap..! Sedangkan aku hanya manusia biasa..!!"

Kururu memegang kepanya sambil menggumamkan kata 'sakiit~'. Tapi sebenarnya di dalam hati dia tertawa kecil.

Cornet dan Kururu pun berlari dalam diam. Mothergreen tampak sepi. Itu artinya sudah banyak warga Mothergreen yang telah sampai di pesta ulang tahun pangeran Ferdinand.

Mereka berdua pun berlari lebih kencang, sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di pintu gerbang istana.

"A-apa saya terlambat..?" tanya Cornet yang masih terengah-engah, kepada penjaga pintu gerbang istana yang memakai baju besi itu.

"Belum, nona. Sebentar lagi akan dimulai." Kata penjaga gerbang yang berdiri di sebelah kiri.

"Harap segera masuk..!" kata penjaga gerbang yang berdiri di sebelah kanan, sambil membukakan pintu gerbang untuk Cornet dan Kururu.

"Baik..! Terima kasih banyak..!" sahut Cornet sambil tersenyum senang.

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam istana Marl.

**-xXx-**

"Fuuh.. Untung saja kita tidak terlambat ya, Kururu.." kata Cornet sambil memperhatikan sekeliling, hampir seluruh bagian istana dihias dengan elegan. "Kalau terlambat pasti aku akan sangat malu sekali jika dilihat Pangeran.."

"Ho ho ho ho..!" terdengar suara tawa yang sangat angkuh. Suara yang dikenali cornet sebagai suara Etoile.

"Glek! E-etoile..!?" pikir Cornet. "Bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau Etoile juga akan datang ke pesta ini..!? Aaargh~!!" batin Cornet berteriak kencang.

"Oh.. Bukankah kau Cornet..?" tanya gadis berambut panjang itu dengan gaya angkuhnya. "Sedang apa kau disini..? Ini bukan tempat untuk orang miskin sepertimu..! Ooh.. Atau jangan-jangan kau menyelinap masuk, ya..? Rendahan sekali.. Ho ho ho ho..!"

"Enak saja..! Pesta ini kan boleh didatangi oleh semua gadis..!" balas Cornet sambil menatap mata Etoile tajam.

"Hah..! Tapi kamu tidak layak ikut pesta ini...!" kata Etoile sambil berkipas dengan kipas bulunya yang berwarna pink itu. ".. Dan lagi.. Darimana kamu mendapatkan gaun itu..? Bahannya jelek sekali.. Ho ho ho ho..!"

Cornet mulai emosi. Dia sudah mengeluarkan aura yang menyeramkan, plus menggumamkan kata 'menyebalkan' berkali-kali. "Kau sendiri, terus-terusan memakai baju itu 'kan..!? Apa kau tidak punya baju yang lain..!!?"

Etoile terkejut. Sementara orang-orang di sekelilingnya menatapnya sambil berbisik-bisik. Etoile jadi maluuu sekali. "A-apa maksudmu..!? Aku punya banyak gaun seperti ini, tahu..!" jawab Etoile sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Oh, ya..? Kenapa kau membeli baju yang sama dalam jumlah banyak..? Bukankah itu hanya pekerjaan orang idiot..!?" kata Cornet yang sudah merasa menang.

"Ap.. Apa katamu..!? Aku membeli banyak juga karena aku suka modelnya..!" balas Etoile.

"Alasan saja kamu itu, Etoile..!" balas Cornet enteng.

"Uggggh!! Kau keterlaluan mempermalukanku di depan umum seperti ini..!" kata Etoile dengan amarah yang meluap-luap. "Ayo kita bertarung..!!" kata Etoile setelah meminta pistol besar dari salah satu bodyguardnya.

"Oke!" kata Cornet. Cornet lalu mengeluarkan horn-nya. "Ayo maju..!"

Semua hadirin pun mengelilingi Cornet dan Etoile yang sedang mengeluarkan death glare mereka masing-masing, menunggu pertarungan dimulai.

"Apa yang terjadi..?" tanya Ferdinand yang baru keluar dari ruang utama istana. Kedua prajurit berbaju besi yang biasa menjaga di depan pintu ruang utama istana pun segera berlutut pada Ferdinand.

"Prince Ferdinand, ada dua orang gadis yang sedang bertarung..!" kata salah satu penjaga yang masih dalam posisi berlututnya.

Ferdinand menatap ke kerumunan orang yang mengerumuni Cornet dan Etoile. Dia pun lalu segera turun kebawah untuk menghentikan mereka, diikuti oleh dua orang penjaga berbaju besi.

"Hentikan kalian berdua..!" perintah pangeran Ferdinand, tapi tidak kasar.

Cornet dan Etoile menoleh pada Ferdinand dengan gerakan slowmotion, lalu mata mereka berdua langsung berkilauan.

"Pangeran~" kata Cornet.

"Ferdinand~" sambung Etoile.

Cornet dan Etoile langsung mendekati Ferdinand yang kini kebingungan.

"Pangeran..! Anda tampan sekali..!" puji Cornet. Ditambah sorakan dari Kururu.

"Anda sungguh menawan Prince Ferdinand..!" kata Etoile kemudian. Sepertinya mereka sudah lupa dengan pertarungan mereka yang sempat terhenti tadi.

"Hei, Cornet..! Kamu tidak pantas dekat-dekat dengan Prince Ferdinand..!" kata Etoile sambil mendorong Cornet.

"Apa hak-mu..!? Siapapun pantas mendekati Pangeran, termasuk aku..!" balas Cornet sambil mendorong Etoile balik.

"Ee.. Ee.. Permisi, ladies.." kata Ferdinand berusaha menghentikan Cornet dan Etoile.

"Yeees, Prince Ferdinand..?" jawab Cornet dan Etoile bersamaan.

"Ayo kita nikmati pestanya.. Jangan bertengkar terus.." kata Ferdinand dengan senyum mautnya yang bisa meluluhkan setiap gadis.

"Okeee.." kata Cornet dan Etoile yang seperti terhipnotis oleh senyum maut Ferdinand lalu mengikuti Ferdinand dengan mata berkilauan.

**FIN**

**-xXx-**

**A/N: Err~ Aneh, ya..? '=.=**

**Karena aku cuma nulis ulang, jadi ya ceritanya nggak aku ubah.. tetep gaje gini.. DX**

**Maaph kalau nggak memuaskan..!**

**Review..??**


End file.
